


home - h.v.c & b.sk

by shookx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little fluffy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, leed el resumen, pequeña mención a seungcheol, soonyoung llama a seungkwan, soy mala poniendo tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookx/pseuds/shookx
Summary: "— El problema es que sigues siendo una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y el no saber dónde estás y no poder hablar contigo me provoca una presión en el pecho inexplicable.'basado en está frase:["i feel worry when he's not around" - seungkwan hablando de vernontengo una cuenta en wattpad, por si queréis seguirme: @hekaiku





	home - h.v.c & b.sk

Son las dos de la mañana cuando Seungkwan llega a casa después de sus ocho horas de trabajo. Está cansado y se le cierran levemente los ojos a medida que va entrando al apartamento. Tira la mochila que lleva minutos cargando en la espalda y se deshace del gran abrigo que cubre su cuerpo.

— ¿Vernonnie? — pregunta sin obtener ninguna respuesta. 'Seguro que lleva los auriculares puestos y por eso no me responde' piensa Seungkwan.

Camina hacia su dormitorio esperando encontrarse a su novio tumbado en la cama escuchando música. Pero en cambio, se encuentra con la habitación totalmente oscura y sin nadie en ella.

— ¿Vernon? — camina por el pequeño piso, busca en el estudio, en la terraza donde a veces sale a fumar el menor, e incluso en el baño - pegando unos pequeños golpes a la puerta antes de entrar -, pero nada. Ni rastro de Vernon.

Decide llamar a su novio, pero no contesta y su llamada es desviada al contestador. Piensa en la posibilidad de que el menor haya salido a comprar comida, o tabaco y que esté conduciendo y que por eso no puede atender a la llamada. Así que le envía unos mensajes, y sabiendo que seguramente no le respondería al momento, se dirige al baño para darse una ducha.

 

Se apoya en los azulejos mientras el agua cae por su cuerpo, suelta el aire que lleva reteniendo desde hace horas por culpa del trabajo. La tranquilidad de estar en casa le relaja todo el cuerpo al completo, aunque por otro lado, ahora mismo está levemente preocupado por el paradero del menor.

Puede sonar exagerado, pero el mayor conoce a Vernon a la perfección. Llevan cinco años de relación amorosa y casi toda su vida siendo amigos, y llegados a este punto, conoce mejor a Vernon que a sí mismo. Conociéndolo, Seungkwan sabe que el peli negro no suele salir de casa a estas horas a no ser que vaya a alguna fiesta. Y teniendo en cuenta que es entre semana, y que los dos trabajan, esa no le parece una opción muy viable.

El no saber donde estás el peli negro le preocupa un poco. Y no es que necesite saber dónde está el menor las veinticuatro horas del día, solo necesita saber que está bien y que no está metido en ningún lío. Porque el menor es así, es despistado y suele molestar a la gente el cómo se toma las cosas. Por eso Seungkwan solo quiere protegerlo de todos los males, porque para él, Vernon es su sitio seguro, el lugar donde puede ser el mismo y sentirse totalmente relajado. Básicamente, Vernon es su alma gemela.

 

Sale de la ducha y se ata una toalla a la cintura. Antes de ponerse el pijama, agarra su teléfono de nuevo y mira si Vernon le ha respondido, pero no hay ningún mensaje nuevo. Abre otra conversación, - un grupo que tiene con todo su grupo de amigos - y pregunta si alguno de ellos está o ha visto a Vernon. Rápidamente van llegando los mensajes de sus amigos, todos respondiendo lo mismo. Ninguno diciendo que el menor está con él. Suspira frustrado, estas situaciones le sobrepasan.

Se seca del todo y se pone el pijama. Camina hasta la cocina y se prepara un bol de ramen, mientras sigue leyendo los mensajes de sus amigos. Nadie ha visto a Vernon des del sábado cuando fueron todos a casa de Seungcheol a jugar a juegos de mesa. Deja el móvil en la encimera para poder verter el agua caliente dentro el recipiente del ramen, cuando termina, una cancioncita resuena por el apartamento. Deja rápidamente la olla con él agua y corre a coger su móvil esperando que sea el menor quién lo está llamando. A leer "Soonyoung" en la pantalla, se le escapa una lagrima.

— ¿Que ha pasado Seungkwannie?

— He llegado de trabajar y Vernon no estaba en casa. Le he llamado, le he enviado algún mensaje, pero nada. No me ha respondido — tras acabar la frase, otro par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos. Las retira rápido e intenta recuperar el aliento.

— Seungkwan, seguramente se haya quedado sin batería. Pero eso no quiere decir que le haya pasado nada malo.

— Lo se, hyung. Pero aun así, ya sabes como es Vernon, es muy despistado. Ahora mismo siento un vacío y una presión en el pecho enorme. El no saber dónde está, me está causando un ataque de ansiedad.

— Recuerda los ejercicios de relajación, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora come algo y mira alguna serie. Lo único que te queda es esperar a que vuelva a casa — el peli azul asiente con la cabeza aun sabiendo que el mayor no puede verle — . Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame.

— Gracias, Soonie-hyung. Ya te iré contando.

Cuelga el teléfono y se apoya en la encimera. Recuerda los pequeños ejercicios de respiración que antes usaba contra los ataques de ansiedad que solía tener seguidos y que en estos meses han disminuido. Repite una y otra vez los pasos hasta que nota que vuelve a respirar con normalidad. Agarra el ramen ya hecho y se dirige al sofá. Enciende la televisión y se pone cualquier serie que encuentra, honestamente no le está prestando demasiada atención. Y lentamente se come los fideos que acaba de preparar.

Tras media hora de ver aquel programa de televisión, Seungkwan tiene la necesidad de fumarse un cigarrillo. Sigue teniendo una presión en el pecho y por triste que suene, el tabaco suele relajar lo mínimamente cuando la ansiedad le ataca. Sale a la terraza y se sienta en el suelo con el cigarrillo encendido. Pidiendo a no sabe que, que Vernon este bien.

Regresa a dentro y se tumba en el sofá, se obliga a dormir aunque ahora mismo le resulte totalmente imposible. Pero son las tres y media de la mañana y aunque no quiera reconocerlo está muy cansado después del trabajo. Cierra los ojos y piensa en un lugar que le relaje, que le despeje la cabeza por unos minutos. Se encuentra a sí mismo en Jeju, en su casa con su madre, sus hermanas y Vernon. Por unas horas duerme plácidamente, recordando lo maravilloso que fue aquel viaje por su quinto aniversario estando de novios.

 

A las cinco y cuarenta y seis de la mañana la puerta del apartamento se abre, dejando pasar a un joven con la capucha de la sudadera puesta. Al cerrar la puerta, el sonido despierta a Seungkwan. Este tarda unos segundos en sentarse en el sofá, intenta visualizar lo que ha causado el ruido, y entonces le parece ver la silueta de una persona.

— ¿Seungkwan? — eso es lo único que le hace falta al mayor para abalanzarse sobre el joven y abrazarlo por la cintura — ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el sofá?

— ¿Qué qué me pasa? Eres idiota — aunque el peli azul no puede verle el rostro al menor porque las luces siguen apagadas, sabe que el peli negro está poniendo cara de confusión — ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis mensajes? — sin querer, unas pequeñas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos.

— ¿Kwan, estas llorando? — el mayor no responde, solo junta más sus cuerpos. Vernon pasa sus brazos por la espalda y también lo aprieta más contra su pecho — El móvil se me quedo sin batería hace unas horas, después de recibir una llamada de mi hermana.

— ¿Tu hermana? ¿Está bien?

— Ella sí, pero mi madre no. Tuvo un accidente y estaba herida en la pierna. Ya sabes que mi padre ahora está una semana en América, así que Sofía me llamó para llevar a mamá al hospital. Le hicieron una pruebas y ahora ya esta en casita con la pierna entera enyesada. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

— Lo siento mucho, Nonnie — Seungkwan no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas más.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Nada es culpa tuya. No tienes que disculparte — entonces el menor escuchó los casi silenciosos sollozos del mayor — . ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Llegué de trabajar y no estabas, te llamo y te envio mensajes y no me respondes. Pregunto a nuestros amigos y nadie sabe dónde estás. Estaba tan nervioso que se me olvido completamente tu familia. E incluso — soltó un largo bufido antes de acabar la frase —, tuve un ataque de ansiedad.

— Oh dios mio, Seungkwan. Cariño, yo tendría que disculparme, no tu. Lo siento mucho — el menor pego sus labios en el cabello del mayor, dejando un suave beso —. Con las prisas de recoger a mi madre se me olvido dejarte una nota y cuando quise llamarte ya me había quedado sin batería. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

— Tranquilo, ahora ya está. Ya estás aquí. Ya no estoy preocupado.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora vamos a la cama, voy a mimarte hasta que te quedes dormido, ¿de acuerdo?

— Me parece bien, pero antes déjame avisar a Soonyoung y al resto que ya está todo bien.

Vernon fue a la habitación y empezó quitarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama, mientras que Seungkwan en el salón enviaba un mensaje a su grupo de amigos diciendo que Vernon ya estaba en casa y que todo había sido un problema familiar, nada importante. Apagó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación. El menor ya estaba tumbado en la cama esperando al mayor.

— Ven aquí — Vernon extendió los brazos, recibiendo a Seungkwan en un gran abrazo —. En serio que lo siento muchísimo, cariño. Pero quiero que recuerdes que ya no soy un niño como cuando nos conocimos. Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, y no quiero que lo pases así de mal cuando no sepas donde este.

— El problema es que sigues siendo una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y el no saber dónde estás y no poder hablar contigo me provoca una presión en el pecho inexplicable.

— Pero ya estoy aquí — Vernon acercó sus labios a los del mayor y le beso. Le beso suavemente, moviéndose lentamente, demostrando a Seungkwan que estaba ahí con él y que no tenía intención de irse a ningún lado. Cuando empezó a faltares el aire, se separaron y se miraron a lo ojos — Ahora duerme un poco, prometo no irme a ningún lado. Buenas Noches, Kwannie.

— Buenas noches, Nonnie — Vernon le dio un beso en la frente antes de cerrar la luz. Se acercó al cuerpo del mayor al completo y lo abrazó por la espalda. Entrelazo sus piernas, y empezó a repartir caricias por los brazos y por el pelo.

En ese momento Seungkwan se sintió totalmente en casa, y la presión pudo abandonar definitivamente su pecho.

✧


End file.
